


Hey Jupiter

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e05 Constituency of One, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "She's ready to confess." (post-ep forConstituency of One)





	Hey Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Hey Jupiter   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Category: Donna/Amy, drabble   
Rating: PG   
Summary: "She's ready to confess." (post-ep for 'Constituency of One')   
Disclaimer: Characters: Aaron. Title and summary: Tori Amos. Own nothing: me.

*

**Hey Jupiter by Michelle K.**

You go looking for her; he has too much to think about. 

(Really, you just want to be the one to find her.) 

Leaning against her doorway, she stares at you. "What are you doing here?" Cool and suspicious as ever. 

You wonder if you're a masochist for coming here; if you've ever been anything but. "How are you doing?" 

"I...don't know." 

She lets you in. Lets you kiss her. It's a surprise, a thrill, your deepest desire, your worst nightmare. 

"We shouldn't," she says. 

(Neither listens.)

You're probably a substitute for him. But at least you're something to her. 


End file.
